This invention relates to a compact grinder machine capable of minimizing floor space.
In a conventional type of compact grinder machine, sequential operations such as a loading and/or unloading of the work, a rapid advance and/or a rapid retraction and a dressing operation, are full-automatically carried out by driving an oil circuit in accordance with an electrical instruction signal. Therefore, notwithstanding that the size of a mechanical base composed of a wheel head table and a head stock table and the like is extremely small-sized, an electric installation box a panel plate and an oil unit become relatively large so that the floor space is apt to become large. In the meanwhile, the electric installation box and/or the panel plate and so on are incorporated compactly into the frame by installing them in an overhang portion from the rear side of the mechanical base.
Furthermore, in the large-sized grinder machine, there is incorporated a pump-motor which is composed of a tank and an oil unit below a column on a bed, but, as mentioned above, in the small-sized grinder machine with an automatic cycle device incorporated with the oil unit, according to the complication of the oil circuit and the troublesome of the maintenance and according to the fact that the frame has therein no means for absorbing vibration of the oil unit and the heat being produced from the oil unit and so on, all of these can not be wholly incorporated within the frame.